


【弹丸论破】黑暗法则（狛苗/幸运组/长篇完结）

by breaktheice2018



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 弹丸论破
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktheice2018/pseuds/breaktheice2018
Summary: 狛枝凪斗数十年来不断筑起来的城墙——它们弯弯绕绕的好似一个巨型迷宫。很多人尝试过走进去，然而他们都失败了——有的人迷失在里面，连自己也出不去；有的人则是在半途中失去了耐心；还有的人根本不喜欢迷宫，他们视而不见地离开了这里……恶魔也来到了迷宫门口，但他压根就没打算走一遭九曲十八弯的迷宫——他只是用蛮力打碎了它们。冰冷黑暗的角落里骤然漏进来的阳光让从未接收过它的人感到害怕，可是人怎么会害怕美好的东西呢。所以狛枝凪斗最终也会从那里走出来。





	【弹丸论破】黑暗法则（狛苗/幸运组/长篇完结）

用下位恶魔的血画成的法阵，包括一万三千四百四十四个恶魔文字，占地面积多达十坪——这是狛枝凪斗三个月来的成果。

然而狛枝凪斗站在法阵前，开始反思自己三个月来的劳动——很有可能毫无价值。

也许是那本古老的魔法书本身就有错误，也许是下位恶魔的血根本不足以联通人间与魔界，当然，更有可能是狛枝凪斗本人在绘制的过程中出现了偏差。

没有被精装修的地下室在雷雨天显得分外渗人可怖，就在狛枝凪斗摸着下巴苦苦思索法阵失败原因的时候，天花板上的吊灯闪烁了数次，然后毫无预兆地暗了。

……看来要重新画了。

狛枝凪斗这样想着，掏出了手机。然而就在他打算使用手机为自己照明的时候，法阵突然亮了起来。

刚开始是微弱的蓝光，随着时间的推移，那光亮愈发亮眼起来，直到狛枝凪斗不堪刺眼的光芒伸手捂住了自己的双眼，感觉到光芒从极亮转为较暗的时候，狛枝凪斗看到了这样一幕——

一只尚且保持着人类形态的恶魔悬浮在空中，他手中甚至还端着一只咖啡杯。恶魔眨了眨眼睛，显然也是对此刻的情形感到了惊讶。

“这真是太棒了！”狛枝凪斗露出了狂喜的表情“我召唤了一只上位恶魔！”

恶魔不明所以地看着他。

狛枝凪斗意识到对方可能并不能理解人类的语言——他露出了一个微笑，对拥有血色眼眸的恶魔说

“失礼了。”

这样说着的狛枝凪斗一脚踏入了法阵。法阵再次射出了亮眼的光芒，正如狛枝凪斗所料想的那样，他的身体也不可思议地悬浮起来，感谢奇妙的魔术，狛枝凪斗终于看清了恶魔的全貌。

除了蛰伏在背后的黑色翅膀和猩红的双眼之外，恶魔的人类形态看起来相当温和而无害，不管是他柔软的皮肤还是棕色的头发，看起来都是一个十足的人类。

事实上相当大一部分的恶魔根本不能保持人类的形态，即便是能勉强幻化出人类形态的中阶恶魔，他们的人类形态也相当可怕——比如说身高三米或者长着两个头什么的。

总之，狛枝凪斗确信眼前这只恶魔至少是上位等级，如果运气足够好，说不定他还可能是个军团指挥什么的。

“语言不通的话实在是麻烦，所以请允许渣滓一样的我同您签订黑暗契约——”

狛枝凪斗抓住恶魔的肩，趁着恶魔愣神的时候，狛枝凪斗已经把自己的唇印上了恶魔冰凉的唇

“听从我，服从我，效忠我，”狛枝凪斗放松了对恶魔的钳制，用低沉的声音念道

“我在此以超越死亡的恐惧之力，命令你，我的仆人到我跟前，成为我黑暗力量的一部分，我将赐于你吞噬人心的权利；并与我签下生死之契，与我共生，与我共亡，直至我的灵魂离开肉体，轮回至下一个躯壳……”

“作为代价，我将献上灵魂与心脏。”

……

恶魔眼中浮现出象征契约成立的六芒星符号，狛枝凪斗满意地笑着，意识到自己的左肩一阵剧痛，他下意识地看了一眼那里，同样的符号也被印刻在了他的身体上，锁骨附近出现了如同纹身一般的六芒星图形。这象征着契约的成立，缔约双方开始共享知识和语言。

使他们悬浮的力量消失，恶魔一把抓住下坠的狛枝凪斗，带着他慢慢落到地上。

“你为何召唤我？”莫名其妙就与人类订立了黑暗契约的恶魔脸上显出不悦的表情“我正在同雾切小姐喝茶的时候突然就被拉过来了……”

狛枝凪斗顿了顿，试图去揣测恶魔的心思——传闻中他们大多数个性极差、喜怒无常且难以揣测……

“我还没吃到雾切小姐烤的小饼干呢！”

恶魔这么喊道。狛枝凪斗突然就失去了猜测恶魔心思的想法，他不得不勉强摆出微笑的表情

“打扰你就餐很抱歉……但是现在我们能做点正事吗？”

“既然是契约伙伴的要求，好吧，你的愿望是什么呢？”

“希望我的辖区内发生命案。”

“这……”恶魔睁大了双眼，他的声线立即拔高了“什、什么——”

“所以说我希望……”

“不——！”恶魔说“你怎么能——希望发生案件呢？！！”

意外地具备正义感的恶魔似乎受到了惊吓，他睁大眼睛，活像眼前站着一只凶残的惩戒天使一样——开始指责他的伙伴“你为什么希望发生那么可怕的事？！！”

恶魔看起来完全陷入了奇怪的立场，他挥舞着黑色的翅膀（差点抽到狛枝凪斗的脸）在地下室里胡乱飞了一会——看起来就像是人类由于紧张或者焦虑而来回踱步一样——恶魔冲狛枝凪斗喊道

“我讨厌跟邪恶的人类共处一室！我要回去了！”

“……”被邪恶的化身评价为“邪恶”，这件事对狛枝凪斗来说可以算得上新鲜的体验了。

“刚才我们缔结了契约，”狛枝凪斗点了点自己的嘴唇“最高效力的形式哦。”

“诶——”恶魔突然害羞起来，他苍白的脸上浮现出红晕，让狛枝凪斗不得不怀疑过去听说的那些有关恶魔好色滥交的传闻。

“你怎么能……”恶魔结结巴巴地说“本来我还想着要留给舞园小姐的……”

“我能问一下吗？”狛枝凪斗脑中浮现出不妙的预感。他打断纯情恶魔的遐想（对方看起来像是陷入单相思的少女），开始怀疑起恶魔的等级

“你的部下的数量是……？”

恶魔摸了摸下巴，回答他“三……”

三什么？三万？三十万？三百万的话，倒是可以确定是上位恶魔了。

“三个。”

“哈……？”

狛枝凪斗叹气。召唤出“上位恶魔”的惊喜被失望的情绪所笼罩着，眼前的这只非典型恶魔让他失望地恨不得把对方再扔回魔界……

但是黑暗契约的强制性让他不能这样做。事实上，契约的缔结意味着他与这只恶魔必须完成契约内容才能终止这段——看起来注定会十分坎坷的——契约关系。

狛枝凪斗不再搭理闹腾的恶魔，返回了自己的居所。

 

2

 

。恶魔坐在餐桌旁，他穿着狛枝凪斗的家居服，喝着狛枝凪斗冰箱里的牛奶，吃着狛枝凪斗的早餐——并且喋喋不休地抱怨着狛枝凪斗糟糕的厨艺

“上帝！你为什么能把鸡蛋做成难以下噎的东西？”

“如果你愿意的话我可以做得更难吃，”狛枝凪斗凉凉地回答他“……以及上帝从不倾听恶魔的诉求。”

恶魔撇撇嘴，把盘子里呈焦糊状的煎蛋一点一点吃光。然后他用餐巾擦了擦嘴，用猩红的眼睛注视着狛枝凪斗

“你应该向我介绍一下你自己吧？”

虽然嘴上这么问了狛枝凪斗，恶魔却打了个响指，也许空气中出现了什么微妙的变化——总之等狛枝凪斗再次把目光转向恶魔的时候，他发现对方手中拿着一本厚厚的档案。

“狛枝凪斗，25岁，职位是警视……”恶魔粗略地扫了一眼狛枝凪斗的基本信息

“什么嘛，说着危险的话，其实却是个警察呢。”

狛枝凪斗耸肩“虽然是个警察，最近却一直无所事事，”年轻的警视不满地抱怨“完全没有值得搜查的事件……我们的警视正甚至打算就这样结婚了呢。”

“结婚？”恶魔兴奋地反问人类“是说那种满地都是蔷薇的活动吗？”

狛枝凪斗噎了一下，为恶魔的关注点感到失望“……差不多吧。人和人缔结婚姻关系……虽然那根本毫无意义。”

恶魔睁大眼睛“为什么？你们的契约没有效力吗？”

“法律层面的效力？”狛枝凪斗说“把毫无才能的软弱个体绑起来，推动他们抱团取暖、互相扶持、然后更加沉溺在懦弱的情感中——真是完全感觉不到希望的行为呢。”

恶魔发现就算他们共享了语言和知识，他也不能理解伙伴的言行。

“情报的交流是双方面的吧，”狛枝凪斗的发言打断了恶魔的思索“你是什么样的恶魔呢？”

“呃……我们的族群似乎拥有四分之一的吸血鬼血统，”恶魔皱着眉说“但是也长着倒箭头尾巴和翅膀……”

狛枝凪斗沉默地回忆自己看过的资料，他发现眼前这个恶魔所描述的特征不属于他的认知范畴。

“老实说我不记得我的等级了……”恶魔讪讪地笑着“大约睡了五十年……这之后被朋友叫醒，在喝下午茶的时候就被你拉过来了……”

睡一觉连自己种族都忘了的恶魔真是少见呢。

“啊哈哈哈，”恶魔干笑“你脸上的表情就算是我也能读懂呢……所以真的是意外啦，只要我能回到魔界，在那边的‘气息’之中很快就会回想起来……”

恶魔期待地看着狛枝凪斗“那个啊……一般人类召唤恶魔都是陷入了什么巨大的危机啦，你看你现在过得不是挺好的嘛，所以能不能……”

“不能。”

“诶……？”恶魔不满地瞪着人类，他的尾巴和翅膀慢慢现形，狛枝凪斗惊讶地看着恶魔漫不经心地晃着快两米长的尾巴，末端尖锐的倒三角部分轻易地切下了餐桌的一角。

明确接收到了恶魔的威胁意味，狛枝凪斗沉默了片刻，意识到他必须得说点什么

“就算我想解除契约也没办法吧，毕竟我们签订的可是最高效力的‘黑暗契约’呢，所以就算我想让你回魔界去……受契约约束的我也办不到哦。”

恶魔显出失望的模样，他收回了尾巴，垂头丧气地坐在缺角的餐桌旁。

“当然你也可以杀掉我，”狛枝凪斗向他建议“对恶魔来说违约的代价也不算很高……”

“不！”恶魔生气地冲他嚷道“我不会杀人的！”

“好吧，”狛枝凪斗按住恶魔，避免他跳起来——“那么只好请你乖乖遵守契约了，因为是主从契约，所以我希望我以后不需要用长篇大论的解释才能驱使你……”

“主从契约？”意识到自己可能被坑了的恶魔警觉地瞪着狛枝凪斗“难道我和你签的不是伙伴契约吗？”

“不是，”狛枝凪斗微笑，他拉低自己的领口，给恶魔看锁骨旁的六芒星印记

“……”

恶魔沮丧地扇动着翅膀，从一楼飞到了二楼，然后他把自己关进了饲主的卧室。

狛枝凪斗摸了摸下巴，对这只恶魔的好脾气感到十分意外——普通的恶魔会在那种程度的挑衅面前立即格杀对方吧。虽然本性善良的恶魔使狛枝凪斗措手不及，但是这并不妨碍他利用恶魔达成自己的目的。

因为大多数时候，天真和善良都可以化作尖锐的利器。

 

3

 

在恶魔入住后的第三天清晨，正当狛枝凪斗正费尽全力企图把恶魔从沉睡中唤醒的时候（恶魔白天一直在睡觉），狛枝凪斗的行动电话响了。

“狛枝吗？”上司日向创焦急的声音传来“事态紧急，你快给我归队！”

终于摆脱了平淡日常的狛枝凪斗心情似乎稍微好转了。他把电话扔到恶魔的脸上，在对方惨叫起来的时候迅速后退了几步。

“好痛——你干什么！”恶魔愤怒地挥舞着翅膀“你是嫌弃你的生命太长了吗？”

“闭嘴下仆，”狛枝凪斗说“给你三分钟，立刻给我变成人样——收回你的翅膀和尾巴，还有眼睛的颜色也给我想办法掩饰，我在车库等你。”

“哈——？”

无视了恶魔的抗议，狛枝凪斗径直去了地下车库。他毫不担心恶魔会违抗他的命令。果然，三分钟内，穿着黑西服的恶魔打开副驾驶的车门，坐了进来。

“你这个恶魔！”恶魔指责饲主“我讨厌阳光——你就不能晚上再把我叫出来吗？”

“因为已经发生了案件。”

狛枝凪斗用陈述句代替了回答，他发动汽车驶出车库。

 

“还有那个谁，你就不能变得更高一点吗？”狛枝凪斗斜眼看恶魔“我跟你说话很吃力。”

“我有名字的，我叫苗木诚！”苗木诚说，他的眼眸闪过红色“还有我虽然不能变得更高但是可以帮你变得矮一点……要试试吗？”

苗木诚意有所指地看了看狛枝的腿。

“我好怕呢，”狛枝凪斗说，他愉悦地眯起眼，神态活像偷腥的猫“终于发生了案件——啊，在绝望中挣扎碰撞才可能诞生希望！真是太棒了！”

苗木诚沉默了一会，发现自己没有办法理解饲主的语言——以及想法。

 

“已经出现了第六个死者，”日向创带着狛枝凪斗往现场走“这次的现场在旧仓库，案发时仓库大火，等消防队控制住火势之后现场已经烧得不剩下什么了——这回尸体的状况很复杂。”

“现场的脚印提取了吗？”狛枝凪斗问他。

“嗯，”日向创扫了一眼狛枝凪斗身后“顺便一说，那位是？”

“苗木诚，东大刑侦科毕业生，我的助手。”狛枝凪斗迅速编出了一大堆谎话敷衍（和欺骗）他的上司，他当然不担心事实会败露。

他们说话间已经到达现场。除了几个零星的警员，现场已经被戒严起来。

“尸体在那边，”日向创冲同事们点头算作招呼，一边继续对狛枝凪斗说“死者的脸部被大口径猎枪击中——身份确认很困难。”

他们挤到几个法医中间，狛枝凪斗探身去看尸体情况。

“血……！”跟在他身后的苗木诚看了一眼尸体，立即惨白着脸叫道“太可怕了……”他脸色苍白地退了几步，然后就扶着墙——吐了。

“哈哈，新人嘛，正常情况，”日向创对同事们解释了几句“他是刚毕业的学生，现在是狛枝的助手。”

狛枝凪斗挑眉看着几乎要把心脏吐出来的恶魔，开始深刻地思考自己带他来现场的意义。

这么想着的狛枝凪斗忧郁地叹气。他转身去调查尸体状况了。

“最大的嫌疑人是死者的妻子。”日向创向他说明情况“村上雅子，35岁，前不久她委托私家侦探调查了死者的婚外情状况。”

狛枝凪斗又开始叹气“呐，日向君，”他说“为什么不能更加谨慎地思考之后再发言呢——你又不是那边的菜鸟！”

还没缓过神来的恶魔横了他一眼。

狛枝凪斗没理他“现场最大的矛盾你也看到了吧——尸体身上没有被烧到的痕迹，说明尸体是在火势平息之后才被搬运到这里——仓库根本不是第一案发现场。”

“这个……”

“所以那个村上雅子冒着被人目击到的风险辛苦地把这个重达八十公斤的男人拖到灭火后的仓库来——她干嘛不连尸体一起烧掉？”

警视正再次被他的下属嘲讽了一脸，他看着忙碌的狛枝凪斗，内心十分郁卒。

 

4

 

狛枝凪斗坐在副驾驶上，他摸着自己的下巴陷入了沉思。

身旁的恶魔似乎是第一次开车，他看起来十分兴奋。

“不要害我挨罚单，”狛枝凪斗说。

“哈，放心吧！”恶魔兴奋地晃着尾巴“谁也看不到我们！”

狛枝凪斗愣了一下，他往车窗外看去，看到了蚂蚁大小的车流和鳞次栉比的高楼——

原来恶魔已经把车开到了半空中。

“你不会害怕吗？”苗木诚问他“人类一般都会害怕自己无法掌控的东西……我总是很轻易地就能吓坏他们。”

“为什么害怕？”狛枝凪斗反问他“契约自然会约束你的行为。”

“你真是难懂。”恶魔低声咕哝着，他驾驶汽车在夜空中滑行，“……快点告诉我你的愿望，如果能尽快帮你完成它的话，我就能返回魔界了。”

“你很想回去吗？”

恶魔沉默了片刻，他的侧脸看起来颇有些忧伤。

“当然了！”恶魔说“我的同伴们都很好懂——我可以读懂他们的心思就像读懂咖啡机背后的说明一样。”

狛枝凪斗挑眉，他注意到恶魔透露出来的讯息“这么说来，你不能读懂人类的心思吗？”

“事实上，我能看懂大部分人的心思，”恶魔说“比如今天那位日向君，他一直在想着快点下班他要同名叫七海的女孩子去看电影——”

“诶——”狛枝凪斗露出了一个微笑，那笑容让恶魔觉得有点可怕“你能读懂大部分人的心思，却不能理解你的饲主吗？”

“不能，”恶魔诚实地说“我试过了，但是你的内心像是一口卷着漩涡的井……我完全不能理解。”

“哈！”狛枝凪斗笑了起来“我喜欢你的比喻，不过我们并非友人，你不需要理解我——你只需要执行我的意志就可以了。”

苗木诚侧过脸去看他。狛枝凪斗的眼神让他想起高悬在魔界上空的巨大红月，那里是所有恶魔的诞生之源，蕴含着世界上所有的黑暗和恶意。

他说的没错。苗木诚想，我们既不是朋友也不是知己，只要契约完成，我们就是完全不同的个体，我会返回红月之乡再次陷入沉睡，他会……

他会怎样呢？

就在苗木诚想说点什么的时候，一支银色的箭破空而来，它周身附着的圣洁气息在瞬间卷起巨大的破魔之力，正以流星之势冲着苗木诚的脑门而来！

“喂，苗木……”狛枝凪斗开口——然后差点咬到自己的舌头。

恶魔驾驶着汽车在半空中转出一个巨大的弧形，避开了那只箭矢。然后一股暗黑的、如同影子一样的物质像墨汁一样瞬间包裹住狛枝凪斗火红的轿车——接着他听到“轰”地一声巨响，轿车以一种人类肉眼不可及的速度，瞬间向前突进。

银色箭矢如同骤雨一样密集地袭来。狛枝凪斗强忍在高速前进中肉体所感到的不适，他勉强张开眼睛，看到苗木诚正驾驶汽车躲避银箭。恶魔完全褪下了伪装形态，他猩红的双眼在夜色中宛如红玛瑙一样，然而那其中流淌着令万物退避的邪恶，不详的气息席卷了狛枝凪斗的五感，然而在这来自理性的恐惧与来自感性的畅快的双重情感之下，狛枝凪斗几乎克制不住自己想要大笑的冲动——

“大棒了！”他用狂热的眼神盯着恶魔“这份力量……定能击碎一切……”

“哈？”苗木诚瞪了一眼他的饲主，“你为什么还能笑出来……惩戒天使在追杀我们！”

就在这片刻的分神中，他们的车被一支银箭击中，车身剧烈地震动着。恶魔气得捶了一下方向盘“我说你能不能别让我分心！”

包裹着轿车的黑暗物质被银箭上附着的破魔之力击碎，轿车随之发出吱呀地破裂声，狛枝凪斗叹着气，露出一脸可惜的表情说“啊啊，我的车才付完贷款呢……”

恶魔从主驾驶位上倾过身体拽住狛枝凪斗的领子，他的翅膀在夜色中蓦地张开，这回狛枝凪斗清楚地听到了他刚付完贷款的车——完全被恶魔双翼破坏的声音。苗木诚拽着狛枝凪斗“抓紧我！”

苗木诚带着狛枝凪斗跳出汽车。他们从高空中下坠，恶魔微微收拢翅膀，把狛枝凪斗护在中间，透过黑色的翅膀，狛枝凪斗看到银色的箭雨倾盆而下——

“你只会躲吗？”他不满地质问恶魔“你……”

一支银箭突然穿透了恶魔的肩，被恶魔护在翅膀中的狛枝凪斗甚至看到那支箭矢以强大的下坠力穿透恶魔、刺穿黑色的翅膀，在距离他的眼珠几厘米的地方才堪堪止住来势。

“哈……”苗木诚喘了一下“惩戒天使是战斗族啊……我可不是那种凶残的种族啊。”他的血顺着箭矢滴落到狛枝凪斗的脸上

“……”狛枝凪斗顿了一下，勾起嘴角“我们真是幸运，”他的目光穿过苗木诚，直视向后方“那位天使的契约者……我看到了。”

 

5

 

“日向君！”

当日向创在数不清多少次的清晨，听到自家大门被枪轰开的声音之后，他不由得捂住额头呻吟

“你他妈能不能正常地进门？”

狛枝凪斗冲进他的卧室，无视了上司的抱怨“怎样才能给恶魔补充能量？”

“哈——？”日向创结结巴巴地说“你说恶、恶魔？那、那是什么？！”

“别装傻，”狛枝凪斗倚着门，露出一笑讥讽的笑容“七海是恶魔。”

他使用了陈述句。

“你你你……”日向创感觉自己的舌头被人打了一个蝴蝶结，他花费了全身的力气才从口腔里挤出一句完整的语言

“你怎么知道？”

“嗯……”狛枝凪斗摸了摸下巴“‘日向君居然有女朋友了呢，肯定不是一般人吧’？”他惟妙惟肖地模仿同事议论日向的语言。

“……就是这样，能同日向君恋爱的肯定不是人类呢。”

“你！”日向君气结。狛枝凪斗当然不是因为这种原因才知道七海是恶魔的事。但是既然他不打算解释理由，那么这意味着日向创——毫无办法。

“好了，玩笑就说到这里。”狛枝凪斗问他“——请回答我的问题。”

“那个啊……你至少要告诉我你的契约恶魔是什么种族吧？”日向创挠着自己的头发“普通来说，同契约者进行体液交换是最直接有效的补魔方式，血和那什么都可以……”

这样说着的日向创脸色已经涨得通红。

“说清楚，”狛枝凪斗叹气“再说原本日向君就只有有话直说这样一个优点呢。”

“你……”你故意的吧！

日向创痛苦地抓着自己的头发，非常想把狛枝凪斗从窗户扔出去。

“啊，说起来，”狛枝凪斗摸着下巴“好像说过有吸血鬼的血统？”

似乎得到了答案的狛枝凪斗像出现一样飞快地离开了日向创家中。在听着汽车的引擎声逐渐远去之后，日向创终于松了口气，然后立即疑惑起来

“狛枝这家伙……为什么召唤恶魔？不对！他怎么知道这事的！”

日向创跳起来，然后立刻意识到另一件事

“我的车呢？狛枝这混蛋开走了我的车！！”

 

恶魔躺在狛枝凪斗的床上，他脸色苍白，体温却异常高热。

那晚他们遭遇惩戒天使之后，狛枝凪斗发现了一直隐藏在电视塔上观察战斗情况的人类——召唤惩戒天使的人类、天使的契约者。

狛枝凪斗用随身携带的警用手枪射杀了契约者，而失去契约者的惩戒天使几乎发狂，他们花费了巨大的气力才从排山倒海的银箭攻势下逃走——然后恶魔从那晚起就一直处于高烧不退、神智不清的状态。

狛枝凪斗翻阅了他现有的各种各样的书籍——了解到恶魔是需要“补魔”的生物，契约者必须定期为恶魔补充能量，才能保证在人间活动的恶魔拥有基本的行动力。

这家伙一直没有提起过补魔的事呢……狛枝凪斗思索着日向创的说法，体液交换……是指性交吗？还是说血液输送？

人类在恶魔的床边坐下，凝视着恶魔的脸庞。他能感到恶魔在辛苦地喘息，但那喘息声与其说是在压抑什么——不如说是在渴望什么。

狛枝凪斗的大脑高速运转起来，他开始回忆从见面之初恶魔的每一句话——

“……你为何召唤我？”

“……既然是契约伙伴的要求，好吧，你的愿望是什么呢？”

“……我讨厌跟邪恶的人类共处一室！我要回去了！”

“……我们的族群似乎拥有四分之一的吸血鬼血统，”

……

身为邪恶却拒绝邪恶的恶魔，宁可沉睡五十年也不愿与人类订立签约的恶魔，只字未提“补魔”的恶魔……

狛枝凪斗露出了笑容

“啊……原来你讨厌这种事啊。”

他慢慢俯下身体，把姣白柔软的脖颈送到恶魔的唇边，“……但是你的本能在渴望着我呢……苗木君。”

他的银发垂在恶魔的前额，神志不清的恶魔蓦地张开眼睛，他用猩红的眸子注视着狛枝凪斗，恶魔微微张开嘴，狛枝凪斗可以看到他的口腔里正慢慢长出尖锐的獠牙。

“身为恶魔为什么要向往光明与正义呢……”狛枝凪斗用蛊惑一般的语调低声道

“循着本能行事不就好了嘛。”

恶魔张开嘴，对着狛枝凪斗的脖颈处咬了下去。

狛枝凪斗记得自己在为召唤恶魔做准备的时候，就无数次阅读过各种书籍。它们不约而同地提到过吸血鬼种族——属于暗夜的优雅之族，以处女的鲜血为生。

书中似乎还提到过多数吸血鬼会选择在性交的过程中吸血，因为那样做带给这个种族的是两倍的欢愉——

两倍的欢愉？

恶魔拽着狛枝凪斗的前襟，他用苍白细瘦的手指紧紧抓着他的饲主，好似要把自己的手指嵌进狛枝凪斗的胸膛一样。而脖颈部位的疼痛带给狛枝凪斗了强烈的麻痹感，狛枝凪斗被他的从属恶魔推搡着后移，最终变成了狛枝凪斗跪坐在床上，恶魔死死地扣着他肩膀的局面。

“即使你不这么做，我也不会逃的。”狛枝凪斗说，他着迷地抚摸恶魔柔软的棕色头发，感觉自己半个身体都要失去知觉了。看来欢愉的体验只有恶魔单方面才有，狛枝凪斗想着，我可是很痛啊。

他抱紧了娇小身材的恶魔，他们的姿势像极了一个亲密的拥抱。失去理性的恶魔在疯狂地攫取饲主的血液。

如果我因为失血过多死在这里的话，这只恶魔——苗木诚，清醒过来时会露出什么样的表情呢？

狛枝凪斗这么想着，露出了一点期待的表情。

这时候突然一股大力将狛枝凪斗甩下了床，恶魔惊慌地跪坐在床上，他眼中的血色如同霓虹灯一样闪烁不停，显然是恶魔正在竭尽全力抗拒着他的本性

“我……”恶魔艰难地吐出了一个字，然后再次被拉进本能的漩涡——恶魔几乎是瞬移到狛枝凪斗面前，他颤抖着张开嘴。

“哈，就是这样，”狛枝凪斗笑道“你就是这样的种族——污秽、软弱、令人厌恶。”

“干嘛要去违抗天性呢？”狛枝凪斗说，好似他才不是被吸血吸到奄奄一息的倒霉人类，狛枝凪斗露出傲慢的神情，对恶魔说“……沉溺在你肮脏的本能之下吧！”

他当着恶魔的面拉下衣领，露出洁白的脖颈和肩。

然而恶魔没有任何动作。狛枝凪斗看着恶魔，发现对方低声咕哝着什么。

？

他撑起身体靠近了恶魔，恶魔突然抬起头，把手指按在狛枝凪斗的肩上。

那里立刻出现了三道约束令咒的刻印。

约束令咒，对恶魔具有绝对的约束力。就算施咒者命令恶魔立即跳进圣水里面把自己蒸发掉——恶魔也只能毫无抵抗力地照办。

古往今来不少人类尝试夺取恶魔约束令咒的刻印——当然他们都遭遇了凄惨的下场。狛枝凪斗也曾思考过夺取约束令咒的可能性——而现在，一只纯血恶魔仅仅因为饲主死亡的可能性就把他的约束令咒刻印拱手相让——

“你……让我用这个阻止你？”狛枝凪斗愣了一下，接着爆发出一阵大笑“上帝！这是怎样一只非典型恶魔——！”

恶魔压抑着喘息后退了几步，他用期待的目光注视着狛枝凪斗。

“哈？想要我阻止你？”狛枝凪斗明白了他的意思，他眨了眨眼睛，微笑着说“不过我不会那样做的哦，苗木君。”

因为挣扎在绝望之中的希望，一直都是我所渴求的东西啊。

 

6

 

清晨的第一缕阳光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙投下来。苗木诚在鸟语花香的清晨醒过来，他缓慢地从床上坐起来，发现自己的状态好得出奇。他能看见一百公里外一对情侣手牵着手散步；两百公里外一株蔷薇花正在抽枝发芽；三百公里外驾着跑车的年轻人从女伴手中接过一杯咖啡……

与大地天空日月星辰同在的种族，被神明厌恶的种族——恶魔的五感得到了拓展，这耳清目明的感觉神似红月之乡、充满邪恶气息的故土，在那里，恶魔拥有最充沛的力量。

可是这里是人界，本应该被限制能力的恶魔赤着脚从床上走下来，发现地板上乱七八糟地散落着衣物和鞋子，恶魔眨了眨眼睛，这才慢慢回想起昨天发生的事。

天呐——苗木诚绝望地想，我不会把狛枝的血吸干了吧。

恶魔顾不上穿鞋，他飞快地打开门，从卧室里跑了出去。恶魔匆匆忙忙地打开每一个房间寻找饲主的下落，在查看了二楼所有房间之后，他来不及走旋转楼梯，而是直接从二楼一跃而下，稳稳地落在大厅中的茶几上。

“你是猴子吗？”

刻薄的声音响起的时候，恶魔眼眶一热，差点哭了出来

“你没死啊？……这真是太好了！”

“托某个暴饮暴食恶魔的福，”狛枝凪斗捂着脖子说“差一点我就要去见上帝了。”他半真半假地抱怨着，事实上狛枝凪斗确信自己因祸得福——三道约束令咒足以实现人类的任何愿望，不过看到恶魔愧疚自责的模样，狛枝凪斗感到了微妙的愉悦。

“你要怎么补偿我？”狡猾的人类问恶魔，同时他把脖子上的牙印露给恶魔看

“人家一直说着不要来着，可是你……”

恶魔的脸色立刻精彩起来

“不、不是吧，昨晚我不止吸了你的血，我还……”恶魔颤抖着喊道“上帝！我真应该被惩戒天使烧成灰！！”

恶魔的认知似乎越来越离谱，狛枝凪斗想，他到底为什么觉得他能在上面？不过恶魔的愧疚显然是可利用的要素——狛枝凪斗当然不打算解释什么。

“那个……”苗木诚的脸突然放大——恶魔又开始了瞬移“虽、虽然我的治愈术不太好……但是请让我做点什么吧。”

浮在半空中的恶魔绕到狛枝凪斗背后，在狛枝还没来得及说话的时候，恶魔把吻印在了狛枝凪斗受伤的后颈处。

伤口立即加快了愈合的速度，在短短几十秒内，它迅速长出血肉、再生组织细胞，然后连吸血鬼的牙印都迅速变淡了。

“……”

恶魔伸手摸了摸伤口，快乐地说

“幸好治愈术还没有生疏！”

然而他那毒舌自大傲慢多变的饲主这时候竟然什么也没说，狛枝凪斗只是捂着脖子斜了恶魔一眼。

苗木诚突然对饲主的想法感兴趣起来，于是他再次尝试解读名为狛枝凪斗的人类——

[这家伙治愈术都是这么用的吗？]

[哈——看来要严厉约束乱来的下仆了呢。]

[……不过，还不错。]

……

果然还是不明白呢。恶魔扑腾着翅膀往卧室飞去——

狛枝凪斗的心思，简直太难懂了啦！

 

“狛枝，你……怎么了？”

“警视正——你看起来很闲嘛，”狛枝凪斗说“不如劳驾您帮我查点东西？”

日向创觉得自己全身的寒毛都要炸起来了。要知道每当狛枝凪斗对他使用“您”的时候，警视正总是会预感到糟糕的事将要发生。

“啊、我突然有记起有点事，我先走了啊。”警视正话音未落，人已经从办公室消失了——

“呼呼，日向君真是的，”年轻漂亮的女法医罪木蜜柑笑着说“是要跟七海约会吗？”

“谁知道呢。”狛枝凪斗说“不过警视正也有女人要真是意外啊。”

“狛枝君总是喜欢开日向君的玩笑呢。不过说起来，狛枝君应该也交到了热情的女朋友吧？”

“为什么这么讲？”

“这里，”罪木蜜柑偷笑着指了指狛枝凪斗的脖子“虽然不是很明显……但我可是做法医的哦。”

这回轮到狛枝凪斗从座位上弹起来，冲进了洗手间。

罪木蜜柑笑着目送她的同事离开，然后她装作整理文件的样子，从狛枝凪斗的办公桌上拿走了那份本打算交给日向创的文件。

 

7

 

在着手调查天使的契约者同时，狛枝凪斗问苗木诚

“假如签订契约的人类死掉了的话，天使会怎样呢？”

恶魔困惑地思索了片刻，答道

“契约不再具有约束天使的效力，但是……”恶魔犹豫地说“老实说我从没见过天使跟人类签订契约的事。”

“为什么？”

“天使跟我们不同，”恶魔说“恶魔与人类建立契约的动机是为了攫取他们拥有的某些东西，比如灵魂、肉体之类的东西——但是天使兼爱世人，他们普遍对人类抱持着友好和不干涉的态度，所以一般来说，天使是不会同人类订立契约关系的。何况惩戒天使是神的直属亲卫部队，他们直接执行神的意志审判神魔，更不会轻易与人类打交道才对。”

“是吗，”狛枝凪斗摸着下巴，露出一个高深莫测的笑容“如果有恶魔流窜到人界危害众生，惩戒天使会不会来猎杀它？”

“不会吧……？”恶魔皱眉“魔界与人界并不联通，能到这里来的恶魔都是被有诉求的人类召唤而来的，如果真的有滥杀人类的恶魔，那么它的契约者肯定也是对人类心怀极大的恶意——这样的契约者会被恶魔反噬的。而吞噬了契约者之后的恶魔会被强制拉回魔界——这是当初三界战争之后订立的条约内容，所以恶魔几乎不可能在失去契约者的情况下长时间停留在人界。”

恶魔晃着尾巴打了个哈欠“你的问题问完了吗，睡觉的时间到了。”

狛枝凪斗沉默地看了一眼正指向正午时分的钟，发誓要把恶魔的作息时间扭转过来——没有恶魔的时间是多么乏味无趣。

“那么让我们来聊聊你的话题，”饲主试图拉回恶魔的注意力，他亲切地说“比如给你提供血液的时间和分量之类的。”

恶魔蓦地睁大眼睛，急匆匆地辩解“我、我保证不会再有下次了！再说我都给你约束令咒了，用那个强制我不要吸你的血啊！”

“不，”狛枝凪斗说“坚定的意志如同闪着光的钻石——何况我深爱你沉沦于本性时失态的模样。”

“诶——?”恶魔一头雾水地反问人类“我不太明白你的意思，但是我保证，我会克制——唔？！！”

被突然逼近的人类吓了一跳，恶魔安静下来，他的尾巴缠在狛枝凪斗的手臂上，似乎是打算把人类拉开一点距离。

“好痛，”狛枝凪斗轻声抱怨着，恶魔讪讪地收回了尾巴，任凭人类以充满侵略性的姿态逼近自己——

“那天晚上我让你爽到了吗？”

恶魔愣了一下，然后脸色迅速涨红了——他看起来害羞到快要汽化，恶魔惨叫着后退到墙角

“你你你……”完全丧失了语言本能的恶魔结结巴巴地尝试拼出一个长句，他十分想表达出“你这个流氓”的含义，然而打结的脑子目前不能胜任这样简单的工作。

狛枝凪斗露出微笑“你不用克制，”他说“想吸血的时候就来吸血吧，虽然不是顶级的处女血——不过我这样的人只能提供这种等级的口粮了呢。”

“不——”恶魔说“我本来下定决心再也不伤害谁了！”

“再……？”狛枝凪斗勾起嘴角“你以前同某人签订过契约？你吸了他的血？那个人类因此死亡了？”

被一连串质问逼得几乎没有退路的恶魔恼怒起来

“要你管！”

恶魔说“不要忘了你说的——我们不是朋友，不需要相互理解。”他这么冲饲主喊道，然后倏地消失了踪迹，一向温和礼貌的恶魔看起来是被狛枝凪斗气急了。

真有意思。狛枝凪斗这样想着，把从罪木蜜柑那拿来的血袋和针管全部丢进了垃圾桶——狛枝本来打算用间接的方式为恶魔补充力量，但是现在，他反悔了。

把他逼到绝境里去吧，狛枝凪斗心里有声音在说，我期待这之后会发生什么。

 

 

8

 

恶魔目不斜视地同饲主擦肩而过，年轻的警员勾起嘴角，露出了一个充满兴致的笑容。

“狛枝君……”罪木蜜柑怯生生地问他“你在看什么？还有今天为什么约我来这里？”

“一只猫而已，”狛枝凪斗端起茶杯喝了一口“至于约你的目的，等人到齐了之后我再说吧。”

就在罪木蜜柑疑惑的时候，日向创大步走进茶餐厅，他身后跟着一个穿着蓝色短裙、梳着齐耳短发的女孩子。

“这边~” 狛枝凪斗冲他们挥手，日向创带着女伴走过来，向同事们介绍“这是我女朋友七海千秋。”

七海千秋对他们点头示意。两人在桌前落座。

罪木蜜柑抖了一下，她似乎是受到了惊吓，眼神开始胡乱飘移“那、那个，我今天还有点事……”

“很快就说完了，不会太耽误罪木小姐的时间，”狛枝凪斗说。恶魔幻化的黑猫从吧台踱过来，轻巧地跃到狛枝凪斗的膝盖上，狛枝凪斗把手放到它的脖颈处摩挲着，黑猫眯起了眼睛。

罪木蜜柑眨了眨眼睛，沉默了。

“那么我长话短说吧，”狛枝凪斗说“从今年年初到现在，我们管辖的地区内一共发生了6起悬案，这6个案子全部没有找到凶手。”

“最近的一个案子最大的嫌疑人是死者的妻子，”日向创说“可是她当时的确有着确凿的不在场证明。在我们的调查无果而终的时候，这个女人——村上雅子突然消失了。”

“消失？”

“是的，”七海千秋开口道“没有死亡或失踪的档案记录，与她有过接触的人也完全回忆不起相关的细节，就好像是这个人不存在了一样。”

“这之后我对比了之前的五个案子，发现它们都存在着类似的共同点——嫌疑人拥有确切的无罪证明，一段时间后嫌疑人失踪……”

“你们想要说明什么？”罪木蜜柑的眼睛冷了下来，她露出了一个讥笑的表情

“该不会想说都是妖怪做的吧？”

“妖怪？”七海千秋歪着头看罪木蜜柑“不是哦，我不是那个意思。这些案件的凶手不是人类……我是这么认为的。”

“哈……？”罪木蜜柑瞪大了眼睛“日向君，你是不是该带你女朋友去医院看看？她看起来已经烧糊涂了。”

“啊啊，还是不承认吗？”狛枝凪斗叹气，他从桌上拿起一份文件“这是我之前调查天使契约者的情报汇总，我让某个恶魔在它上面附着了魔界的某种物质——”他把文件翻了几页给众人看

“这些明明都是空白页，”日向创疑惑地问狛枝凪斗“你是说……”

“文字本身就是由那些黑暗物质写成的，”狛枝凪斗露出了一个笑容“据我所知，只有惩戒天使的破魔之力才能驱散它们……看来有惩戒天使查看过它呢。”

罪木蜜柑的脸色一下子冷了下来，她的目光反复在黑猫与七海千秋之间轮回

“那又怎么样？”

罪木蜜柑突然轻笑起来“该不会以为两只恶魔就能打败我了吧！”她蓦地站起来，背上“刺啦”一声伸出了巨大的白色翅膀，围绕着天使的圣光照得整个空间都亮了起来。

七海一把把日向创挡在身后“当心！她张开了固有空间！”

日向创被她一巴掌拍在胸口，差点把早餐吐出来“咳……所以说固有空间又是什么啊……”

“是惩戒天使的绝对领域，在这个区域内她的力量会增强一倍，而我们的暗黑力量会削弱一半……”

七海说着，看了一眼狛枝凪斗“狛枝君，为什么还不解放你的从属恶魔？”

“解放？”狛枝凪斗微笑着抱起黑猫后退了几步“不如说是我把它限制到现在的形态了哦。”

“诶——”日向创疑惑地看着狛枝凪斗“你……”

“我没有在这里跟惩戒天使正面对抗的打算，”狛枝凪斗说，他按住怀中蠢蠢欲动的黑猫“再说，这位天使的存在……不是为这个城市提供的最棒的舞台了吗？我才不会现在就毁掉这一切……”

“那你为什么……！”第一波银色箭矢的攻击铺天盖地而来，七海不得不拉住正在跟狛枝凪斗理论的日向创。

“就是这样，两位请加油~” 狛枝凪斗抱着黑猫，笑着后退了几步，他从栏杆处翻身而下。

“这里是9楼——”日向创的声音随着下坠的幅度而消散在空气中。处在强烈的失重感中的狛枝凪斗勾着嘴角，低声道

“你是不是觉得我很差劲？不打算救我吗？”

怀中的黑猫照着他的脸挠了一爪。恶魔的黑翼“唰”得一声张开，变成人形的苗木诚几乎是气急败坏地拯救了饲主——

这家伙太差劲了，让他摔死吧！

即使心里这么想着，恶魔搂着人类的手指却越来越紧，意志和行为的偏差让恶魔开始感到痛苦，然而狛枝凪斗的下一句话如同静夜惊雷一般在耳边炸开

“你以为我使用了约束令咒吗？”狛枝凪斗说，他显出志得意满的表情

“不，我没有用哦，刚才你的行为全部都是基于你自己的意志。”

 

9

 

恶魔在甜美的梦乡里再一次看到了蓝发的少女。

“我……我又来打扰了。”恶魔在玫瑰园前驻足，对着主人这样说着，露出了忐忑的表情。

“请坐，”舞园沙耶香说“我说过吧，欢迎苗木君随时造访。”

她端来精致的糕点和冒着热气的玫瑰花茶

“我一个人呆在这里很孤独，”少女说“所以欢迎你常来同我说话。”

恶魔抿了一口茶，沉默不语地坐在雕花的藤椅上。

“那么就由我来发起话题，”少女微笑“苗木君和那位新任饲主……似乎是叫做狛枝凪斗君吧？你们相处得怎么样？”

“不好，”恶魔立即抱怨“他根本罔顾我的意志——！我说过了不想再吸人血，可是他总是自己爬上我的床！”

意识到自己的用词不太妥当，恶魔再次补充道“我很难抗拒送到嘴边的鲜血……”

他懊恼地转着茶杯，动作十分孩子气。

“而且我不能理解他，他总是自相矛盾，”恶魔说“比如说费了很多心思找到了有滥杀人类嫌疑的天使——摊牌之后却立刻跑了……还把他的同伴们丢在危险的地方！太差劲了不是吗……”

少女往恶魔的茶杯里添了一点水“既然是如此差劲的饲主，为什么苗木君不撕毁契约呢，毕竟契约对于恶魔的约束并没有对人类那么严厉——”

“不行，”恶魔低落地说“狛枝手里有我的约束令咒。”

“他……为什么会有约束令咒？”蓝发少女吃惊地问“一个上位恶魔的约束令咒——！这对人类来说是不可能获得的东西……”

“是我主动给他的，”恶魔郁卒地说“我以为他会拿来约束我不要吸血。”

“呵呵呵……”蓝发少女突然笑起来，她掩着嘴，姿态十分优雅“虽然嘴上说着‘讨厌’、‘差劲’，苗木君实际上很喜欢他吧——把比生命都贵重的东西交出去了呢。”

“我……”恶魔欲言又止“我曾经尝试窥探狛枝的内心……”

“然后看到了什么？”

“非常……黑暗的地方，”恶魔像是想起了什么似的，喃喃地说“……冰冷又黑暗的房间，幼年的狛枝在角落里哭泣……那时候我想带着他走出去，就算我不怎么喜欢阳光，我也希望牵着他的手，把他带到阳光充沛的花丛中……告诉他除了黑暗和寒冷之外还有很多值得笑一笑的东西……”

“你想救他，你想保护他。”少女用陈述的语气说“就算狛枝凪斗本性恶劣。”

“我不知道……”恶魔茫然地看着少女，“我为什么想救他？我可是……恶魔啊。”

“你诞生在邪恶之源的红月乡，”少女说“但就算是恶魔，也是会存在着‘感情’这种东西。世界上很多东西不能用单一定义来表征它，就像天使不可能永远兼爱世人，就像恶魔从红月乡中滋长出感情……”

“我也想过救别人，”恶魔矢口否认“我没有对狛枝产生感情。”

“是的，你曾经差点吸干上一任契约伙伴的血……”蓝发少女说“因此你认为自己是邪恶的、不应该行走于人界的恶魔，你把自己封闭在红月乡的蔷薇海，在十字棺里沉睡了五十年……你希望借此向上一任契约伙伴赎罪。”

“是的，我甚至决定永远不再回应人类的召唤——即使我喜欢人界。”

“苗木君，”少女温柔地说“你为什么不愿意正视事实呢？你曾经因为一个人把自己封闭了五十年，但你从没有因为某人而出让约束令咒。”

“我……”恶魔几度张口欲言，但是一阵风吹来，漫天的玫瑰花雨阻断了他看向蓝发少女的视线。

“我……”

拼命寻找借口的恶魔感觉自己被藤蔓拖进了黑暗的漩涡，在被感情吞噬之前，他听到了熟悉的声音

“苗木……？”

恶魔蓦地睁开眼睛，他冷汗淋漓地从床上坐起来，急促的呼吸使他的胸口起伏不定。

“果然还是被惩戒天使刺伤了吗？”

不知什么时候出现在他床上的饲主挂着担忧的表情伸手摸了摸恶魔的前额

“……还是说你又需要‘补魔’了？”

恶魔瞪了饲主一眼，然而冰凉的手指突然被温热的物体包围了

“所有恶魔都是低温动物吗？”狛枝凪斗睡眼惺忪地半撑起身体来，哑着嗓子问恶魔“还是说你是个个例？”

“所有人类都喜欢爬别人的床吗？”恶魔不甘示弱地说“还是说你是个个例？”

狛枝凪斗微微睁大眼睛，然后低声笑了起来

“你笑什么！”恶魔恼怒地说，他愤愤不平地背对饲主躺下——同时把被子全部卷到自己身上。

“还在生我的气吗？”他听到狛枝凪斗这么问他，恶魔什么也没说，闭上眼睛假寐。但是过了几秒钟，饲主从背后将恶魔揽进了怀里。

“抱歉，”饲主毫无诚意地说——显然他也不知道自己在为什么说抱歉“不过你在我身边的话，我会感到安心。”

从狛枝凪斗的位置，可以看到恶魔的耳尖红了——并且恶魔似乎在强忍着用尾巴掐死人类的想法。

真是好懂的物种。狛枝凪斗想着，把恶魔抱得更紧——他当然知道自己的接近会使恶魔燃起吸血的本能，而竭力抵抗这本性的恶魔大概会失眠一整晚吧。

 

10

 

“早安。”

狛枝凪斗微笑着对双目无神的恶魔说。最近他做早餐的技术终于有所进步，但是恶魔只是看了一眼涂着黄油的面包，立即扇动着翅膀从卧室飞到客厅——然后把自己扔进了沙发。

“我哪里也不会去的，”恶魔闭着眼睛说“如果你强迫我，我就找个地方把自己埋起来再睡100年。”

这别出心裁的威胁确实使人类感到了不安，于是他只好说

“你至少吃完早餐再去睡觉。”

恶魔从沙发上弹起来，飘到餐桌旁边，一边喝牛奶一边对饲主说“我觉得你的上司应该会揍你。”

“我也这么认为。”狛枝凪斗点头表示赞同“所以我今天不去上班了。”

“他们为什么还不炒掉你？”恶魔睁大眼睛“你的上司是个抖M吗？”

人类耸肩，然后把恶魔嘴角的面包屑拿下来放到自己嘴里

“日向君已经给我发过简讯了——除去抱怨的话，他告诉我他们成功从惩戒天使的银箭下逃脱了哦。”

恶魔被饲主的暧昧动作弄得一愣，但是人类的态度自然得无可挑剔，于是恶魔只好继续对付盘子里的面包

“你放走惩戒天使是因为有什么打算吗？”

恶魔看了狛枝凪斗一眼“当然你不告诉我也没有关系。”

狛枝凪斗把餐巾放下，叹了口气“我认为我们需要谈谈，我确实说过‘我们不是朋友，你不需要理解我’这样的话，不过我不希望你扭曲我的本意。必要的沟通和交流是契约顺利完成的前提……对吧？”

在饲主殷切的注视下，恶魔不由自主地点了点头。

“我认为天使只是棋盘上一颗棋子，”狛枝凪斗说“所以放走小鱼小虾是为了引出背后真正的‘黑幕’……当然我承认，我确实在享受追寻黑幕的过程……这让我感到愉快。”

“可你已经打草惊蛇了，”恶魔说“天使肯定会通报黑幕目前的情形……这对我们不利。”

意识到自己在为恶魔所说的“我们”而感到高兴，人类假咳了一声，说“这些还算在我的预料之中……如果时机到了，我会告诉你。”狛枝凪斗又摆出了高深莫测的表情，恶魔兴趣缺缺地扫了他一眼，把刀叉放回餐盘

“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”

他把椅子归位之后正要离开，饲主叫住了恶魔

“我认为我有必要培养我们之间的默契和信任……”狛枝凪斗说“首先，在我做早餐之后，你应该负责清洗餐盘。”

 

厨房里传来哗哗的水声。这声响在狛枝凪斗耳中简直比帕格尼尼还要美妙。两个人的空间……并且这个人不会因为自己的“不运”体质而离开……

只要契约在，他们的关系就是不死不灭的东西。

这太美妙了。

狛枝凪斗拉开自己的领口，那里的约束令咒还有两道——他在与惩戒天使对抗时使用了一道令咒强制恶魔不得参与打斗。

而接下来的局面似乎更加扑朔迷离。如果他的推测不出偏差的话，接下来使用令咒的机会还有……

狛枝凪斗走进厨房，然后他看见无数实体化的暗黑物质——他们现在看起来像是人的影子——正在井然有序地清洗餐盘。而恶魔本人正坐在窗外苹果树的枝桠上，手里端着一杯热气腾腾的茶。

“我有说过让你自己清洗餐盘的吧？”人类不悦地问恶魔。

“它们是我的一部分，”恶魔理直气壮地说“当然也算是我自己。”

狛枝凪斗无语了片刻，他勾勾手指，恶魔从树上飞进房间，被饲主一把拽住了翅膀

“我珍贵的血……魔力就被你拿来……洗盘子？”

恶魔心虚地移开目光“……家务虽然不产生价值……但是它有助于家庭的和谐！”

狛枝凪斗被“家庭的和谐”五个字狠狠地戳中了奇怪的点，他几乎立刻要兴奋起来的时候，恶魔警惕地瞪了他一眼

“我要睡觉了，”恶魔踮起脚尖在饲主唇上印下一个吻“晚安。”

被这个吻弄得几乎凝固的狛枝凪斗好半天才找回自己的声音“你……在哪里学的？”

“哈？”恶魔惊讶地看他“你不高兴吗？舞园小姐说你会高兴的，虽然我不太明白这有什么意义……毕竟你的嘴唇又没受伤。”

人类一把抓住恶魔的胳膊“你的治疗方式一直都这样吗？”狛枝凪斗说“告诉我你治疗过哪些人？”

“当然不是这样，”恶魔用饱含‘愚蠢的人类’意味的目光打量饲主“我的同伴们治愈术通常比我还要高强，所以他们不需要治疗……我当然只治疗过你——并且看起来没办法治愈你的脑子。”恶魔补了一刀，但是饲主看起来已经沉浸在别的什么的情绪里去了，他完全没有接收到来自恶魔的嘲讽，于是恶魔失落地离开了。

 

不妙。

狛枝凪斗站在原地，夏日的阳光透过窗户打在他的侧脸上。那些忙碌的黑影仍然像尽职的清洁工一样刷着餐盘。可是狛枝凪斗站在那里，感觉自己连动弹一根手指的动作都办不到。心里有个声音在厉声尖叫，他感觉自己多年来筑起来的城墙——它们弯弯绕绕的好似一个巨型迷宫。很多人尝试过走进去，然而他们都失败了——有的人迷失在里面，连自己也出不去；有的人则是在半途中失去了耐心；还有的人根本不喜欢迷宫，他们视而不见地离开了这里……

恶魔也来到了迷宫门口，但他压根就没打算走一遭九曲十八弯的迷宫——他只是用蛮力打碎了它们。

冰冷黑暗的角落里骤然漏进来的阳光让从未接触过它的人感到害怕，可是人怎么会害怕美好的东西呢。所以狛枝凪斗最终也会从那里走出来。

“这……太糟糕了……”

狛枝凪斗战栗着抱紧双臂，慢慢蹲坐在地上。他那迟缓的感情系统终于开始运作，狛枝凪斗白皙的脸颊上布满了红晕。

“好难看……”游刃有余的狛枝凪斗，傲慢自大的狛枝凪斗，热衷玩弄人心的狛枝凪斗……每一个人格都在对入侵者发出尖厉的警报声，他们不断地对他说

保持距离……危险……危险……保持距离……

 

“哈……？”

恶魔对影子传来的讯息感到迷惑不解“狛枝蹲在地上？狛枝哭了？”

恶魔困惑地自言自语

“难道我不刷碗对他来说真的是很大的打击？”

“那下次我自己去刷碗好了……”

 

11

 

“第七个案件发生了。”日向创苦笑着对狛枝凪斗说“这次对方完全没有掩饰……在不可能的地方发生的不可思议的案件，现在民众对这件事议论纷纷，已经引发了恐慌。”

“她在挑衅我们……不，”狛枝凪斗拉开椅子“天使在挑衅七海和苗木。”

“为什么这么说？”日向创问他“多数恶魔根本不关心人类的死活。”

“可是七海是警视正的从属恶魔，”狛枝凪斗微笑“何况你看这个——”

他从电脑里调出现场照片，放大照片之后，狛枝凪斗指着地板上一个锥形物体对日向创说

“这是圣水，圣水是能完全消灭恶魔的道具——天使在向这座城市所有的恶魔发出挑战书。”

“这……”日向创惊讶地说“就算惩戒天使武力强悍，她也未必能应对复数恶魔的攻击……罪木她为什么……？”

“罪木的契约者已经死了，她本来是不能留在人界的。”狛枝凪斗把从恶魔那里得到的情报告诉日向创

“所以我推测，有人操纵了惩戒天使。”

“这个嘛……”日向忧愁地思索了片刻，发现自己毫无头绪——于是他摸着下巴转移了话题“对了，七海说她想见见苗木。”

“咳，”狛枝凪斗假咳了一声——日向创发现他那个性恶劣的下属露出了不易察觉的尴尬表情，狛枝凪斗假装自己的手机响了——其实根本没响——他摸了半天从外套兜里摸出手机，笨拙地转移了话题

“我要去充个电。”

日向创若有所思地盯着狛枝凪斗“你该不会是……”

后者明显停顿了片刻，用比平常慢了那么几秒钟的速度才切换成嘲讽模式

“哈——？你想要找人为什么不自己去找？手脚和脑子都要经常用才不会生锈哦日向君。”

狛枝凪斗落荒而逃的背影实在是太少见了。日向创觉得虽然今日发生了叫他焦头烂额的案件，但是此刻，警视正的心情有了微妙的波动上扬。

 

“我总觉得……”恶魔在环境优雅的西餐厅切着盘子中的牛排

“你最近是不是在躲我？”

狛枝凪斗差点失手把酒杯扣到恶魔脸上，他不得不微笑着装作研究酒杯的样子把酒杯转回自己面前，这才开口说

“是吗？”

“是啊，”恶魔用坦诚的目光注视饲主“你最近完全没有来我的房间睡呢。”

恶魔的声音不大不小，恰好是周围几桌能够听到的音量，于是在侍应生投过来的注目礼中，狛枝凪斗僵硬地叉走了恶魔切好的牛排“不……我是说，你的羞耻心刚才也和牛排一起被你自己切碎了吗？”

“舞园小姐说了，感情并不是可耻的事情，”一旦想通了就异常直率的恶魔一本正经地回答

“再说我已经把最重要的东西交给你了不是吗？”

即使知道恶魔说的是约束令咒，狛枝凪斗还是觉得他的身体中正在产生不妙的化学反应——多巴胺大量分泌，美妙的情绪开始在整个身体中传递，而这一切都是因为恶魔猩红眼眸的注视。

人类陷入了凄惨的状态，感情和理性在同一个身体里作殊死搏斗，狛枝凪斗眼睁睁地看着感情把理性戳成了窟窿——

“如果你不明白的话，我就尝试用语言来传递好了。”恶魔放下刀叉，十分严肃认真地说

“我之前一直很困扰，因为你是个糟糕的人类，而我竟然因为一时的愧疚把约束令咒——还是三个——交到了你手上。”

“自从契约成立，我的理性和行为总是在一天一天的相互背离，”恶魔说“你的很多言行对我来说都既不能理解也不能认可，我非常苦恼。何况你时常违背我的意愿逼迫我做不愿意做的事——所以我一直很想快点帮你完成愿望，我想离开你，因为我和你没有一丝一毫的相同，我们互相都不认同对方，没有共同语言，不能相互理解……”

狛枝凪斗感觉自己的神经随着恶魔的话语不断紧绷起来。

“但我说过了，我的理性和行为相互偏离，”恶魔垂下眼眸“即使很多时候我根本不想帮你……但只要你陷入危险之中，等我回过神来的时候，我已经在保护你了。”

“是的……你之前没有猜错，我确实差点吸干上一任契约者的血，所以我一直在尝试约束自己，我心怀愧疚，所以我认为自己不能去享受对自己来说欢愉的吸血……补魔。”

“可是舞园小姐对我说，感情是分很多种的，‘愧疚’是一种，‘想保护’是一种，‘喜欢’又是一种……”

狛枝凪斗握紧了酒杯。他感觉自己的心跳正在以突破记录的速度跳动着——狛枝凪斗从没有哪一刻如此真切地感觉到自己作为一个“人”的存在。

“我大概是喜欢你……”恶魔用不确定的语气说“虽说在我们种族的概念里，其实并没有‘喜欢’这个概念，就像我见到舞园小姐时会脸红，我也曾经想过打着治疗的幌子去吻舞园小姐……但是我绝不可能把约束令咒交给她——恰恰相反，如果我们在红月之乡见面的话，在红月的照耀下，恶魔斗争的本性被激发，也许会驱使我同舞园小姐打一架……”

“但是我对你不是这样的……”恶魔露出了茫然的表情“我想看到你微笑——当然不是你平时摆的那种假笑。我想带你去魔界看看，你一定没有见过两轮红月倒挂在天际的盛景，每当红月滴血的时候，就是我们魔族盛大嘉年华的开场……我想带你去看我最喜欢的星川，倒流的银河和悬挂在半空中的火焰城堡……”

“我是不是喜欢你？”

被恶魔这么问着的狛枝凪斗感觉自己像是被过了电一般浑身战栗起来。

“我……”

说点什么吧，狛枝凪斗。心底有无数声音在尖啸，但是巧舌如簧的狛枝凪斗此刻好似离家出走一般，于是只剩下鱼唇的狛枝凪斗愣在桌前“我……”

恶魔注视着饲主的双眸突然一动，一双猩红的竖瞳倏地出现了。他往前一扑，把狛枝凪斗按倒在地上，几乎在同时，数支银色箭矢击碎了玻璃窗落到地上。

“又是你……”狛枝凪斗说，他仰头看着已经完全狂化的惩戒天使，露出了不屑的表情

“被人操纵得像狗一样能让你感到愉悦吗，天使？”

被激怒的罪木蜜柑尖声叫道“去死去死去死——”

她手中光芒大盛，化出一把尖锐的枪，然后她大笑着拿出圣水浇在枪上“我要让你灰飞烟灭！”

天使瞄准苗木诚投出了圣枪。

然而恶魔只是注视着狛枝凪斗，他甚至依旧保持着把饲主扑倒在地上的姿势，纹丝未动。

“苗木！”狛枝凪斗开始感到焦虑，这种少见的情绪像虫一样顺着他的每根神经末梢爬上来。

“苗木君，”黑发的双马尾少女倏地出现在半空中“如果雾切和十神知道他们放纵你的下场是你跟一个男人跑了……”

少女咯咯地笑了起来“一想到他们愤怒扭曲的脸我就感到愉悦呢。”

真正的魔女张开了双翼，赛蕾丝手中浮出影子一般的物质，最终它们变成了造型花哨的复古枪。

“赛蕾丝是猎天使魔女，”恶魔低声对饲主说“她很厉害。”

狛枝凪斗一手揽着恶魔坐起身来，一边想

猎天使魔女？塞蕾丝缇雅·罗登贝克？这个魔女可是记录在案的、赫赫有名的魔界军团长之一。

就在他思索的片刻，魔女与天使已经以人类肉眼不及的速度开始了攻守战。惩戒天使武力值虽高，却并不是猎天使魔女的对手——后者是专为狩猎天使而诞生的种族。

“猎天使魔女吗……”不知什么时候出现的七海蹲在狛枝凪斗身边“苗木君能驱使猎天使魔女的话……那就是说猎天使魔女是苗木君的属下吗？”

七海和自己击掌“这么说来苗木君是很可怕的大恶魔……狛枝君你召唤到了不得了的东西呢……我这么认为哦。”

“告诉你一件有趣的事，”赛蕾丝瞬移到三人身侧“我们在苗木君身上设置了一点小魔术……所以我们在魔界可以全程观赏到两位的现场直播哦。”

“你们……！”毫无上司尊严的恶魔愤怒地指责属下“我说过不许跟踪我的！”

“感谢我吧，苗木君，”赛蕾丝甩干枪上的血迹“十神君和雾切小姐一直说要出手阻止你——我劝阻了他们……”

凶残的猎天使魔女用魅惑的赤眸斜了上司一眼，后者立即颤抖着躲到了狛枝凪斗的身后。

恶魔已经可以想象他的同伴们怒气冲冲的模样，于是他决定——至少一百年内——他不打算回魔界自找苦吃了。

完全被恶意操纵的惩戒天使尖笑着散去了身影，赛蕾丝把装着圣水的容器丢到地上，用鞋尖碾碎了它。

“黑幕出现了……”狛枝凪斗嘴角噙着笑意“……我感觉到了……死神的足音……”

“黑幕是以破坏为本能的恶魔吗……”赛蕾丝低声说“苗木君，我们得把它带回魔界。”

恶魔点了点头，他的脚下浮现出淡淡的红色光晕。

“我在这里充当诱饵引它进法阵……你们退开……”恶魔挥舞着巨大的黑翼飞起来，在离开狛枝凪斗的瞬间，他在对方的前额落下轻柔的吻。

“狛枝君，”恶魔露出了微笑“我从人类的书上读到，落在前额的亲吻代表祝福……也许你不想要来自恶魔的祝福，不过……”

他笑着挥手，恶魔的力量把包括狛枝凪斗在内的其他人全部推开了数十米。

此刻已经可以看到由远及近的巨大黑影，恶魔浮在半空，他脚下的光晕光芒越发明亮。

“苗木！”

狛枝凪斗上前了一步，被赛蕾丝以压倒性的力量阻止了。

“也许你对世界毁灭没有什么明显的概念……不对，你不是在意这种事的人类，”赛蕾丝用血红的眼眸注视狛枝凪斗“不过现在有一个愚蠢的恶魔打算保护你所在的世界，所以你不能去阻止他。”

黑影携着巨大的压迫感铺天盖地而来，恶魔的气息吸引了它的注意力，以破坏为生的恶魔并没有思维，它只是朝着能感觉到的强大力量奔去……然后碾碎他们。

在黑影靠近恶魔的瞬间，地上的法阵射出了刺眼的光芒，正如狛枝凪斗在地下室召唤出恶魔的瞬间一样，等刺眼的光芒散去之后，狛枝凪斗睁开眼睛，城市重新恢复了生机，没有黑影也没有长着双翼的恶魔，更没有什么猎天使魔女……

只有他和七海千秋站在原地，周遭是喧哗的车水马龙，好似刚才那一切都是人类的幻觉。

“苗木呢？”狛枝凪斗问七海，少女恶魔闭着眼睛感知了整个城市，然后对狛枝凪斗摇了摇头。

“他不在这里。”

 

 

12

 

狛枝凪斗，25岁，年轻有为前途大好的警视。

“狛枝，我警告你，”他的上司日向创冲他咆哮“我不管你有什么理由，下次再把相亲对象讽刺到跳楼的话——老子揍死你！”

“哈……？”狛枝凪斗斜了上司一眼“你为什么不去为她们作心理辅导？——我对她们的态度比对你时要温柔至少一百倍。”

日向创，27岁，年轻有为前途大好警视正，怀疑自己总有一天会殉职——死因是被下属气死。

不过……日向创叹气，用忧愁的目光注视着狛枝凪斗。毕竟对方刚痛失恋人，所以排斥相亲应该也是可以理解的……吧？

也是，谁叫狛枝跟我这种有车有房有妹子的人生赢家不是一种人呢？日向创在心里想着，同时他听到狛枝凪斗说

“日向君，你继续那么想的话我就去撬七海哦。”

日向创，27岁，年轻有为前途大好警视正，怀疑下属肯定会读心术。

 

狛枝凪斗离开警局，在地下车库提车的时候深深怀念起了被恶魔下仆撞得支离破碎的——刚付完贷款的红色跑车。

他以[反正你女朋友是恶魔叫她带着你瞬移去上班吧]的理由顺走了日向创的车——而日向创这家伙当时竟然想着“啊！狛枝他真可怜……”

从拥堵的交通中脱身的时候，年轻的警视推开家门，看到了熟悉的黑影——他们排成一列，正在一个接一个地往房间里搬运东西。

警视勾起嘴角，对黑影说

“私闯民宅可是犯罪啊。”

恶魔正倚在窗台上看书，他晃动着尾巴对饲主说“……那就不要使用令咒把我从魔界里拉出来啊。”

狛枝凪斗上前了几步——险些撞上忙碌的黑影——一把将恶魔揽进怀里。

恶魔辛苦地推开饲主，然后卷起衣袖给狛枝看自己的手臂“……当时我正在接受治疗！治疗被强行中断就算是恶魔的我也很痛啊！”

“那可真是抱歉，”饲主毫无诚意地道歉。他的银色卷发蹭到恶魔的脸，恶魔愣了一下，微笑起来

“狛枝，我的同伴们全部都不看好你。”

“哈？”狛枝凪斗嗤笑“那你会听他们的吗？”

“不会。”恶魔斩钉截铁地说，他用猩红的双眼注视着狛枝凪斗

“那天在西餐厅说的话，我还没有听到答案呢。现在你能告诉我了吗？”

“啊，”狛枝凪斗拉开自己的衣领“看这个。”

他白皙的锁骨处留下了一片被烧过的伤痕，那里原本该是最后一道令咒的刻印。

“我不知道该说什么……我总是说让人生气的话。”狛枝凪斗说，努力使自己摆出“诚恳”的表情：“但是我打算用它来表明，我们的关系会朝着好的方向发展的——我不会再强迫你。”

恶魔抬起手指释放了一个小小的治疗术，狛枝凪斗肩上的伤痕迅速消失，同时，对两个人来说都很陌生的气氛突然挤占了空间。

“啊……那个，”狛枝凪斗说“我……”

镇定自若的狛枝凪斗今天也离家出走了。

恶魔则是不断地假装自己在看书，但他拿书的姿势根本就不对——

“哈哈，”恶魔干笑着说“我今晚想吃炭烧牛排和草莓冰激凌……”

 

狛枝凪斗数十年来不断筑起来的城墙——它们弯弯绕绕的好似一个巨型迷宫。很多人尝试过走进去，然而他们都失败了——有的人迷失在里面，连自己也出不去；有的人则是在半途中失去了耐心；还有的人根本不喜欢迷宫，他们视而不见地离开了这里……

恶魔也来到了迷宫门口，但他压根就没打算走一遭九曲十八弯的迷宫——他只是用蛮力打碎了它们。

冰冷黑暗的角落里骤然漏进来的阳光让从未接收过它的人感到害怕，可是人怎么会害怕美好的东西呢。所以狛枝凪斗最终也会从那里走出来。

 

无数个夜晚里狛枝凪斗梦见幼年的自己在漆黑的森林里奔跑，直到有人走过来，牵着他往光明的方向走。

“你会讨厌我吗？”幼枝问那个人“我是个恶劣差劲又低劣的存在……”

那人没有答话，他的手指冰一样寒冷。但是有人愿意牵着我了，幼枝想，他抓紧对方冰凉的手指，跟着他走在大片黑暗的树荫里。

太阳和月亮悬挂在天际两侧，从这里走出去的话……

幼枝站在阴影里，他面前就是光明与黑暗的分界线，就要从这里走出去了吗？留恋吗？不舍吗？我能在光明之中成长吗？我属于黑暗吗？

幼枝停止了前进的步伐，站在原地。然而那人用温柔而强势的力道拉着他继续往前走，一步两步三步四步……

第五步的时候，幼枝迈过了光与暗的分界线。他站在阳光下，被那炫目的光彩刺伤了眼睛。

但是即使看不见也绝不能放手。

幼枝紧紧拉住那个人的手，他问对方

“有光的地方……是不是很美？”

“是，”那个人回答他。

“你以后还会来我的城堡找我玩吗？”

“当然，”恶魔说，他的眼睛泛出红色，虽然看起来很可怕，但是幼枝还是按捺住害怕的心情，走近恶魔“拉钩好不好？以后的每一天我都会等着你。”

“好，”恶魔露出微笑，他竖起小指对幼枝说“那么说定了……一百年都不许变哦。”

幼枝也竖起手指，他想，如果能有把这个人永远留在我身边的法术就好了。

 

—————————————十九年前。——————————————————

“我警告你，苗木诚，”美丽的魔女雾切响子说“你这已经是第一百三十次潜进人类的梦境了……你会被人类的恶意吞噬的。”

“我可是恶魔，”恶魔晃着尾巴“你什么时候听说过恶魔被人类吞噬？”

“现在。”雾切响子说“如果你不打算改变的话，我就把你锁进寒冰城，也许武力才是恶魔沟通的最好方式。”

“不……我是个和平的恶魔！”恶魔高叫着“而且我保证我会减少频率！”

“你会陷进去。”

“我不会。”

“你会爬不出来的。”

“我不会。”

“你会产生感情，然后被那漩涡卷进地狱。”

“我不会。”

 

——————————————十年前。——————————————————

“约定这种事，就是用来被打破的。”狛枝凪斗对日向创说，他撬走了日向创第四个女朋友。

 

————————————————半小时前。——————————————

“狛枝……狛枝！”恶魔死死拉住狛枝凪斗的衣服“这里是窗台，我会掉下去的……唔！”

恶魔因为人类的吻而陷入了前所未有的困境。

 

————————————————五分钟前。——————————————

“上帝也不能拯救你的厨艺！”恶魔皱着眉说“你为什么能把牛排做成这种难以下咽的东西！”

“如果你愿意我可以做得更难吃。”狛枝凪斗凉凉地说“还有你今天必须自己洗碗。”

 

————————————————一分钟前。———————————————

“我说过了——我不需要补魔！”恶魔惨叫着试图从窗户上跳出去，被人类一把拽了回来。

“我需要。”人类一本正经地说，恶魔愣了一下，尾巴悄悄缠上了人类的手臂。

 

————————————————现在。—————————————————

“我发誓！我要去宰了那个人类！然后吸干苗木诚的血！”

十神白夜在火焰城堡发出愤怒的咆哮

“我的直系、高贵的吸血鬼种族、世上所有的风花玉露铸就的精英血脉——现在跟一个人类男人跑了！”

“你能不能安静点。”叼着薯片的猎天使魔女摆弄着手中的水晶球说“你打扰到我看直播了。”

 

END


End file.
